Peter Parker's Fantastic Field Trip
by AfricaByToto
Summary: Peter Parker didn't think his day could get any worse- until he was proven wrong. When his teacher announces that his class is taking a field trip to Stark Industries, Peter knows that there's no getting out of this. Tony's gonna embarrass him, Cap's gonna give his 'don't do drugs' lecture, and there's no telling what the rest of the Avengers will do. *Rated T because I'm paranoid*
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Sooo, this is my first fanfic, but I'm hoping that you like it! Anyway, I've been wanting to hop onto the Peter-Parker-goes-to-SI-on-a-field-trip trope for a while now, and I'm hoping that it's done right hehe (Also wow that was a lot of dashes). Aaanyway, I'm thinking this will probably be around three chapters… I'll (hopefully) update around once a week? I hope that's often enough for you guys. Also, comments and suggestions (as well as constructive criticism) is highly appreciated as I would love to make the story better. ALSO, I'M SO SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT I JUST COULDN'T THINK OF A DIFFERENT PLACE TO END IT WITHOUT MAKING IT TOO LONG.**

 **Disclaimer: Spiderman/The Avengers do NOT belong to me (as if) and are credited to Marvel yadda yadda yadda blah blah blah.**

 **Characters:**

 **Peter Parker/Spiderman: The AMAZING Tom Holland**

 **Michelle (MJ) Jones: The (similarly) AMAZING Zendaya**

 **Ned Leeds: Jacob Batalon**

 **Tony Stark: Robert Downey Jr.**

 **Aunt May: Marisa Tomei**

Peter groaned and put his head down on his desk. He had been having a terrible day, and his last period was no exception (of course). His only solace was that school would be over in… he tilted his head to be able to see the clock. Two minutes. _Too long,_ he moaned to himself. Ned elbowed him in the side.

"Dude, what's up?" He whispered. Peter buried his head further into his arms before mumbling

"Just having a bad day." Ned chuckled and Peter glared at him. The teacher cleared his throat and all class discussion stopped, attention turning to the front of the room.

"Alright, class. As I'm sure you all know, Midtown did exceptionally well this year in science, and as a reward, the school has deemed fit for the highest scoring class to go on a field trip!" The class perked up at that- field trips were rare at Midtown Tech, and the students enjoyed them when they could. Cindy Larson raised her hand, wiggling it around to express her eagerness.

"Yes, Ms. Larson?" Cindy put her hand down.

"Who won?" The teacher grinned widely and Peter could feel the class's anticipation peak.

"Well, Ms. Larson, good question. I just received an email proclaiming the winner, and the class is… Mr. Harrison's!" The teens exploded in excitement at the name of their homeroom teacher. Cindy stretched her hand into the air once again.

"Yes, Ms. Larson?" The teacher asked kindly.

"Where are we going?" Cindy nearly shouted in enthusiasm. Mr. Harrison's smile only grew as he answered.

"Well, Cindy, I'm glad you asked. We will be touring a leading science institute!" The classes mood dimmed only slightly, and Peter had to agree with his classmates. A 'leading science institute'? Sounds pretentious. But, a field trip was a field trip nonetheless. Mr. Harrison shook his head at his students, undeterred. "The trip was secured to be at none other than… The Stark Industries!" The class reacted rather terrifically, some students jumping out of their seats, others just sitting in a shocked silence. Peter's reaction, however, was rather one of mild horror. Flash turned to face Peter with a devilish grin on his **(A/N: uGLy)** face.

"What's wrong, Penis? Worried you're finally going to be exposed as the liar you really are?" Peter was _not_ in the mood right now.

"Shut up, Flash. I don't want to deal with you right now." Flash was about to make a (probably stupid) retort when the bell rang.

"You're lucky, Parker." He sneered before sauntering down the steps. Ned whistled and raised his eyebrows.

"Wow, dude. What even is your life?" Peter frowned. "I mean, _bro._ The Avengers are gonna embarrass you soooo bad, you're not even gonna know what hit you!" Ned's voice had a tone of disbelief and humor in it- Peter was only feeling one of those emotions right now (hint: it was NOT humor). He glared at Ned, who quickly attempted to save himself. "Oh, what I mean- wait- no, like, you'll be fine! Just… maybe… not?" He face palmed. "I'll just stop talking now." Peter agreed whole-heartedly with that statement. Saying a quick (maaaybe bitter) goodbye to Ned, he spun on his heel to leave the classroom and head home. He sighed to himself. How was he going to get out of this one?


	2. Chapter 2

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE COMMENTS AHHHH! I've only had chapter 1 up for like 20 or so minutes (I know I'm posting TWICE in one day), and I've already gotten a really nice one from a guest user. Soooo here's the second chapter, hoping this one will be a bit longer (It's currently 1 am and a Wednesday, plus school starts at 7 am so #responsibledecisions). Plz keep leaving suggestions and such ha. ALso someone asked about my username and YES it iS because of Africa by Toto (duh) because that song is ICONIC. Also, I was aiming for more words but once again couldn't find a great place to stop- but hey! 2175 words and 10 pages is ok, right?**

 **Have a good read!**

"Please May, I can't go!" He pleaded. May simply shook her head.

"Peter, there is no way you can skip school just to avoid Tony. He won't be _that_ bad, I'm sure." He gave her a pointed look. "Ok, maybe he will." Another pointed look, and she put her hands up in surrender. "Alright, alright! He definitely will be that bad. Maybe worse," she mused to herself. Peter was close to pulling his hair out.

"May, you don't understand! There is no _way_ I will leave that tower alive. Tony's gonna be all immature and embarrassing and stuff, and Steve's going to do his 'Don't do drugs' lecture and generally be a terrible person all around, and Thor will say things that my class. Cannot. Hear." May opened her mouth to interrupt, but Peter was on a roll. Or maybe a downward spiral. Probably both. "And Nat and Buck are SO going to be all scary and intimidating and then ask about HAIR CLUB. And Clint- oh god, _Clint-_ " May chose then to stop him.

"Pete, you gotta go." So Peter did the mature thing.

"No."  
"Yes."

"No."

" _Yes."_

" _No."_

" _Yes."_

" _No."_

" _Peter if you don't I'll tell Tony about that time you wore those Iron Man footie pyjamas and maybe I'll even show him the PICTURE I TOOK-"  
_ "NO! I mean, OK, I'll GO. Jeez." May smirked and signed the permission slip of Peter's absolute doom.

 **\- This is a line break I guess. Cool? Cool. Coool. -**

Peter awoke to a loud, annoying beeping noise- _shoot._ The loud annoying beeping noise was his _alarm_. Which he had slept through for _thirty minutes._ Ned was gonna be so pissed. Throwing on a simple black T-shirt and acid-washed jeans, he left hurriedly with a quick "Bye, May!" and a kiss on the cheek.

He hoped she would feel guilty when he died of embarrassment.

Running through the streets of New York to get to school on time (he had missed his bus- by about half an hour) would not have been possible if he weren't Spiderman.

Panting, he came to a stop and put his hands on his knees to rest for a moment.

"Dude!" Peter recognised the voice calling out. Who was that? "I thought were bailing out on me!" Ah, the voice belonged to Ned.

"Sorry man, I slept through my alarm." He managed to get out in between heavy breaths. Ned raised a single eyebrow and Peter waved his hands around as if to make a point. "No, really! I missed my bus and I had to _run._ To school." Ned looked him up and down and snorted.

"That explains a lot." Peter let out a noise of indignance but checked to make sure he wasn't completely drenched in sweat (he wasn't- completely) before looking back up. Opening his mouth to retort back, he was cut short by Mr. Harrison's voice.

"Alright, students, time to get on the bus." A swarm of teens walked in the general direction of the bus, continuing their excited conversations. Peter started to file on before he felt a wad of paper hit the back of his head. The thought _Where did that come from?_ flashed **(A/N: Get it?** _ **Flash**_ **ed? It's ok you don't need to appreciate my level of pun mastery. Wait! You haven't even read that Flash threw it. Well, now I feel like an idiot. On with the story!)** through his head before a thought struck him (much like that paper had) and he groaned before turning around with his annoyance clearly displayed on his face. Sure enough, there stood Flash **(A/N: Noooooow you get it hehe)** with his two goons towering over Peter menacingly (not that he was afraid- he had faced far worse villains as Spiderman), a sneer on his face.

"Ready to be exposed, Peter?" His idiot entourage chortled at the idea of puny Parker being embarrassed. Peter was getting ready to say something back when a girl's bored voice cut him off.

"Oh, lay off, Flash. No one actually cares but you. I mean, no one would even actually know about Peter's _completely real_ internship if it weren't for you anyway. You're just jealous because Pete here is smarter than you." He knew that it was MJ talking before he even turned around. No one other than her could sound that uninterested about something but still be so right.

"Yeah? Wow, Peter. Looks like someone was finally stupid enough to fall for your lies!" He turned back to MJ. "Plus, I'm definitely smarter than him." He leered, and MJ snorted.

"Please. You do realize that you're an alternate on the Decathlon team and Peter actually belongs, right? And that he's valedictorian?" Flash finally seemed at a loss for words but quickly covered up his embarrassment with rage. Turning on his heel and storming off, Peter let out a breath of relief he hadn't known he was holding. He flashed MJ a grateful smile and said thanks.

"No problem..." He swore he saw her grin a little before finishing her sentence.

"... Loser." Shaking his head, he boarded the bus and sat next to Ned.

"What was that all about?" He asked. Peter waved a hand.

"Oh, nothing."

The rest of the bus ride was uneventful- if you don't count when Flash threw a spitball at Peter and it missed, hitting Mr. Harrison. He didn't seem to notice, although the little paper ball stuck itself in the teacher's hair. Peter turned back to Flash with what he hoped looked like a neutral expression before bursting into uncontrollable laughter, only stopping after Mr. Harrison shushed him loudly.

Finally, the dirty yellow school bus pulled up outside of the magnificent Stark Towers, and the students clambered out to admire the tall glass building.

It had large, framed windows that had obviously been recently cleaned, and a huge entrance, adorned by a large golden plaque reading _Stark Industries._ Mr. Harrison corralled the class inside, insisting that the lobby would be " _much better, I'm sure that you can gawk at the outside in your free time_ ,"

As it turned out, he was right.

The lobby was very nice, lined in plush couches and glass coffee tables- nothing Peter hadn't seen before. He practically _lived_ there, for God's sake. Mr. Harrison walked over to the receptionist, a nice looking lady named Linda (Peter knew her and was tempted to ask about her son's science fair project but decided to forgo the polite conversation and apologise to her later rather than drawing his classmate's attention to himself), and cleared his throat. She looked up with a kind expression and he started awkwardly.

"Ah, um… I'm here today for a tour? With Midtown High, Mr. Harrison's class." Linda smiled sympathetically and looked down at her computer screen.

"Ah, it looks like… Yep! Here you are, nine o'clock tour. Mr. Luke over there will be your tour guide today, have fun!" Mentally, Peter celebrated. He had never talked to Luke before, and was sure to go unrecognised for at least a little while longer.

The class headed over to Luke at Mr. Harrison's insistence and the tall, mousy haired college student smiled. Alright, guys! Today we will be touring parts of Stark Industries. There are one hundred and eighteen levels, but the highest we will travel to will be level forty five, one of our intern labs. Now," He paused, holding up his own pass on a lanyard. "These passes are important. Clip them onto your shirts or jackets, and make sure that they can be seen at all times! Our head of security tends to get grumpy when tours don't have their badges on display. Definitely don't lose yours, because SI has a strict no reprints policy- saving the planet and all that." He winked conspiratorially.

One of Peter's classmates, James, raised a hand. "Yes, sir?" He pointed at the boy.

"Um, what do the colors on the passes mean?" Luke's grin widened and he spoke again in an enthusiastic tone.

"Fantastic question! Well, there are six levels of badges. Number one, white, is the lowest. It's made for guests, reporters, and tour groups who can only stay in the tower for a predetermined amount of time and have limited access.

Next is green, which is for lower level workers, such as newer interns, and some janitors.

Then comes blue, which is made specifically for the actual scientists and professional staff, as well as trusted interns.

The fourth level is yellow, sometimes referred to as gold. It usually mean very important people, such as Tony Stark's personal lawyers and top scientists.

Fifth, purple, is reserved for Tony Stark's bodyguard, Happy Hogan, and a few Avengers who don't visit the tower very often, such as Ant-Man, the Wasp, and The Black Panther. This gives the owner access to the Avengers' community rooms, but actual living quarters and both Tony's and… someone else's personal labs are restricted." Peter groaned. That _someone else's lab_ was _his._ Of course, of _course_ he would be in the tour guide's speech.

"And, of course, level six is red- inspired by Tony's Iron Man outfit. The only owners of these passes are Tony Stark himself, Pepper Potts, and the Avengers who live in the tower. Now, any questions?"

When no one's hand went up, Luke smiled and shook a box around.

"These here are your passes. I'm going to call put your name and then you can come pick them up, ok?" As he started calling names, Peter could feel himself freeze and a feeling of horror consumed him. Mr. Stark never reprinted passes- which meant he'd have to use his normal pass. Which would be ok if it weren't a _red badge._ Only the Avengers (plus Pepper) had that! Peter. Was. Screwed.

"Well, that's everyone!" Luke called cheerily. Mr. Harrison frowned.  
"Sorry, there must be one mistake. Mr. Parker here didn't get one." Luke made a _hmm_ noise and checked something on his StarkPhone.

"Says here that he's an intern. You can use your work pass, right?" The last part was directed at Peter and he nodded. Luke clapped his hands together. "Great! Now, it's time for us to go through the scanner. Just do what I do, ok?"

Luke stepped up to a large metal doorway (think airport metal detector) and swiped his blue pass and FRIDAY's monotone voice echoed through the lobby.

 _Luke Grans, blue pass. Cleared._

Luke chuckled at the students' startled reaction (save Peter, of course), and began to explain.

"This is FRIDAY, Tony Stark's AI. She also runs the building. Say hi, FRIDAY!"

 _Hello, Midtown High. Enjoy your tour._

Pushing forward, Flash puffed out his chest. "Let me go through!" Luke rolled his eyes but gestured for him to continue. Swiping his card, he looked proud when FRIDAY called,

 _Eugene Thompson, white pass. Cleared._

Peter was defenitely worried now. He hadn't asked FRI to announce him as a green or blue card- what a _normal_ intern would have- instead of freaking red. Too late now. He looked up, surprised to find that he was next in line. He could practically feel Flash's smirk as he stepped foward, swiping his unfortunately red colored badge. FRIDAY's voice turning into almost compassionate (as much as an AI can be), her voice rang out _very_ loud and _very_ clear.

 _Peter Parker, red pass. Cleared. You're here early, Peter. What are you doing not in school?_

"I'm on a field trip, FRI." He mumbled. FRIDAY paused.

 _Ah. Ok, would you like me to notify Boss that you are here?_

"NO!" He practically shouted. "I mean, no, that's ok. He is not to come near me under any circumstances." He whispered much quieter.

"What the hell? Why is Penis Parker talking to Tony Stark's AI?" You can guess who that was.

"And why does he have a red level pass?"

"Does Boss mean Tony Stark?"

Soon everyone was talking about Peter, who smiled weakly.

"I'm Tony's personal intern, so I have to be able to go anywhere he goes." Luke seemed at a loss for words for a moment, before brightly smiling and announcing

"Ok, first stop is the memory hall! If everyone will follow me…"

Peter sighed. It was going to be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

**REPOST BECAUSE THE LAST ONE WAS MESSED UP**

 **Thank you so much to AnimeHuntress for letting me know. I have no idea what happened to the formatting, but I hope this is better! Enjoy.**

 **Thank. You. So. Much. For. All. The. Reviews!**

 **To answer a few of you guys,**

 **Lollipoppins: Thank you so much!**

 **1humancalledcat: Thanks! I like this idea a lot too which is why i decided to make it my first fic.**

 **Insertusernamehere: Yeah, so in this fic Peter doesn't live with Tony, he still lives with May, but visits SI pretty often and considers Tony as a father figure.**

 **Great! So, I think this'll turn into a 4 chapter story hehe oops.**

 **Enjoy!**

Peter should've pretended to be sick. Or faked his own death. Left the country?

Any of the above three ideas would definitely not be overreacting.

Definitely.

So far it hadn't been so bad. Which meant that something much worse was coming.

"Dude, no way. Look over there! Is that a _knife_?" Ned whispered to Peter excitedly.

Couldn't he let Peter wallow in pity in peace? Nope. Of course not.

"Yeah, Nat must've left it downstairs on accident or something." He shrugged, and a look of awe spread over Ned's feature.

"You have a nickname for the greatest assassin to ever live?" Peter got ready to snark back a reply when suddenly his Spidey sense went off and he heard a shuffling noise from above.

"I resent that," came a familiar muffled voice. _Here it is._ Peter moaned to himself. His first interaction with an Avenger thus far, and it was with _Clint_ of all people.

The ground was not doing a very good job of swallowing him whole, he noted.

"C'mon. I mean, _best_ spy? To ever live?" Peter snorted from the absolute unfunniness of the whole situation. _Here it comes._ "I would think you'd give me _some_ credit. I mean, seriously? What about _me_?" Ned's face contorted into one of surprise and then alarm.

"Who is that?" He called out quietly.  
"Apparently not the best spy to ever live." Clint whined. Ned gave a look to Peter that he understood.

 _Are your spidey senses tingling?_

Peter shook his head with defeat.

"Nope." Sighing, he turned his head to look up at the vent above him. "Clint, get out of the vents."

"No, Mr. I-won't-defend-my-best-buddy-even-though-he's-the-better-spy," came the sing song reply. Peter had no choice but to pull out the big guns.

"You know, I'm sure Nat won't be happy to hear what you've been saying…" He heard a sharp intake of breath before the hesitant reply.

"You… You wouldn't do that."

"Oh, FRI?" Peter asked innocently. "You have a recording system in place, right?" FRIDAY hummed robotically in confirmation.

"So what you're saying is that I could send the past five minutes to Natasha?"

Another hum and a few seconds later and Clint was scrambling away through the vents as fast as he could go.

"Was that… Hawkeye?" Ned demanded with wide eyes. Peter sighed.

"Unfortunately."

"NO WAY! And you didn't introduce me?" Ned whisper-yelled incredulously.

"You know what? If I survive this," _unlikely._ "I'll introduce you to every Avenger."  
"You really expect him to believe that crap, Penis?" Great. Flash was back.

"Shut up, Flash. No one cares about your opinion anyway," retorted Ned.

"At least I'm not a liar, like _Penis Parker over here."_

"Oh, drop it, Flash. At least Peter isn't an idiot." Said a the familiar voice of MJ. Flah narrowed his eyes, tiny pea sized brain working hard to understand.

"Are you calling me stupid?" He asked in an angry tone (finally, took him long enough).

MJ nodded sarcastically. "Why don't you just go kill yourself, loser?" MJ rolled her eyes and blew a strand of hair out of hey face.

"Please. If I _were_ to kill myself I'd just climb up your ego and jump to your IQ." The small crowd gathered to listen to the conversation (which was quite a few people) exploded with laughter and a few ' _ooh, burn!'_ s as Flash sputtered before spinning and walking away to keep whatever dignity he had left (to be fair, he hadn't had much to start with anyway), leaving a dispersing crowd with MJ, Ned, and Peter.

Ned was still wheezing.

"Oh, MJ, I... " _loud inhale_ "That was pure- pure gold!" _cough_ "I can't even believe," _laughter_ "That you said that!" MJ looked smug and give a nod to both boys before burying her nose back in her book.

"Alright, guys! Now, first part of the tour will be going to see one of our intern labs, and talking to a few of the scientists." Luke called out. Peter could practically feel Flash leering at him, boring a hole right through the back of his head, but refused to turn around.

God, it was only going to get worse, wasn't it?

"Yo, Tones! Your kid is here," came a loud voice. Tony sighed. He was _trying_ to finish an important project, but noooo.

Clint just had to go and be annoying.

"How many times do I need to remind you, Katniss, Peter is _not_ my-" Tony looked up.

"Hold on a second. Did you just… Did you just say that he's here?" Clint nodded innocently. "He'd better not be missing school for this. FRI, why didn't you tell me?"

 _Young Parker asked me not to inform you of his arrival. He did ask for me to tell you if you found out "not to go near him"._

Tony growled before calling Pepper.

"Pepper, sweetie? Do you have any idea why our young, sweet intern Peter is doing here? _During school_?"

"He- he what?" came a voice through the phone.

"That's right. Skipping school." Pepper sighed, and Tony could hear keys clacking on her computer, before a pause and silence. And then;

"Oh, no." Tony blinked. What did _oh no_ mean?

"Bad oh no, Pep?"

"Definitely bad. I forgot that Peter's class has a field trip today. To _here._ And I didn't schedule _anything_ for you. Poor Peter." Tony found a shit eating grin stretch his face.

"Peter's class has a field trip here, you say?"

"Tony, no. Tony, _no."_ Too late, he thought gleefully, before hanging up with a beep.

Oh no indeed.

"Did Stark say why he was calling an Avengers meeting?" Asked Natasha. Steve and Bucky both shrugged in response.

"No idea. Hopefully not an emergency," said Bruce.

Most of the Avengers were gathered in the main living room area, Wanda and Shuri lounged on the couch snacking on chips, covered in blankets. Steve sat in a plush chair, Bucky perched on the arm, and Nat carefully sharpened a knife next to Bruce, both standing.

Suddenly, Tony burst through the door and strode into the room, a suspiciously nervous looking Clint on his heels. He narrowed his eyes and counted the Avengers. Looking around, he zeroed in on the missing one.

"Thor, get in here!" The god looked up, PopTart crumbs falling from his chin.

"Yes, Man of Iron?" He asked, shuffling into the space.

"Alright, guys. This is just too good of an opportunity to pass up. Guess who's here." The room was silent and Tony shook his head exasperatedly. "I mean, I said guess! It's like you guys purposefully ignore me! Anyways, guess who's here? Peter!" The room burst into concerned voices.

"What happened?"  
"He'd better not be skipping school."

"Punk."

"Ah, Son of Tony!" Thor clapped his hands together.

"No!" Said Tony. "What is it with you guys and thinking that Peter is my son? You know- actually, no, this is a conversation for another time. Peter. Is here. With his class. On a _field trip._ And you know what that means. _We're gonna embarrass the shit outta him._

Now, who's in?" Every Avenger in the room raised their hand eagerly (albeit Steve, whos hand was raised for him by Bucky).

"All we need to decide now is who's going in to embarrass him first." Tony looked around expectantly.

" _Not me,"_ came from Clint. "I can _not_ go first." At the questioning looks, he simply glanced at Natasha and shivered. "I just can't."

"Ooookay," said Tony, side eying Clint. "So we still need a volunteer-" He was cut off by someone standing up and smirking.

"I'll do it." Everyone in the room could feel the grins taking over their faces.

 _Oh, this was going to be so much fun._


	4. Chapter 4

**GUYS I AM SO SORRY.**

 **I know I'm uploading this… What, three weeks late? I'm soooooo sorry but school has been crazy I want to sue honestly I had six tests this week so like ya know at least a test every day has been fun.**

 **Also, some personal things have been going on lately, so that's not great. I was in the hospital a couple weeks ago for a few nights and I've just been recovering since.**

 **Aaaaanyway, thank you so much for all of the comments and reviews this is crazy! I might be uploading chapters a little bit less frequently since I'm starting some other stories but you should totally read my other works too! (sorry had to get a little self promotion in there) um so yeah I hope you guys enjoy the chapter I made it long to kinda make up for the really long break lol.**

 **Don't forget to leave reviews and comments here thank you so much u guys.**

Peter sighed and stretched his arm. Already an hour into a seven hour long trip to Hell, and he was feeling pretty good- so far Clint had been the only one to disturb the peace and even that hadn't been so bad.

He spoke too soon.

Way too soon.

"Bucky, heads up!" Peter knew that voice all too well, and he groaned internally. Okay, maybe he had groaned externally too.

A grunt sounded from the Winter Soldier, who now stood across the room, as he grabbed a spinning knife out of the air by the handle.

"You trying to kill me, Nat?" He called. A small smirk came from Natasha.

"I don't have to answer that."

Peter was going to die.

And he was ready. Anything to get away from these two.

Nat and Bucky were both trained superspies/assassins, so they were forces to be reckoned with _alone_.

Together, though?  
 _This is_ so _not fair,_ he grumbled to himself.

"Nat. Natasha. _Natasha Romanov._ " Peter's super hearing picked up the quiet whisper, and his attention perked. Whenever Buck used someone's full name, usually it was something important.

"What, Barnes?"

"Look over there. It's _Peter._ " Oh no. Oh _no_. _Oh no_. _Oh no oh no oh no oh nooooo._ Tony probably sent them. Their new mission: to find and humiliate him.

What scared Peter about that most? They _never_ failed their missions.

Ever.

 _Ever._

Welp. He's screwed now.

No point in trying to save himself.

"Hey, guys," He whispered, nudging Ned and MJ simultaneously. "About to have a big problem here." He gestured towards the two (e v i l) soldiers.

"This right here? This is why I hang out with you, Peter. Your life is better than any TV drama. Ever." MJ snickered.

Ned could only look shell shocked that _The_ Black Widow and _The_ Winter Soldier were less than 20 feet away from him.

Peter sighed. Ned wasn't going to be any help, and from MJ's comment neither was she.

Other students had obviously taken notice to the Avengers in the corridor, judging from the whispers and shocked faces.

 _Was that The Black Widow?_

 _Dude, who cares? She was with THE Winter Soldier. How cool is that?  
Oh my god I would totally let her murder me. _

_Same, man._

 _Wait where did they go?_

 _I guess they left._

 _Oh my God did you see his-_

Peter blinked. Did someone just say they were _gone_? His gaze swiveled to see the two soldiers, but a sinking feeling filled his stomach when the space previously occupied by them was empty.

"Oh, hello. What are all of these small… children doing in the lobby?" came a rough voice.

Peter wanted to slam his head into a wall. Repeatedly.

He turned to find a _lovely_ scene unfolding before him.

Bucky was standing, arms crossed, staring at Mr. Harrison, who looked properly terrified. Natasha stood not far away, watching with a humored glint in her eyes, while the tour guide only yawned.

Peter supposed this was a normal occurrence at Stark Tower.

Just another day; birds are singing, Bucky and Natasha are terrorizing the tour groups, sun is shining.

"Sir, this is the nine a.m. tour group scheduled for today," Luke explained.

Bucky probably already knew that. And, of course, that Peter was on this particular tour.

"Oh, yes! Remember, Bucky? This is _Peter's_ tour group," Natasha's voice cut into the conversation, over exaggeratedly sweet.

Peter could feel all eyes on him as soon as his name slipped out of her mouth.

Bucky's mouth curved into a wide smile as he turned to the students. Spotting Peter, he strode over and tossed the metal arm around his shoulder.

"Peter! Why didn't you tell me you were here today?" He asked teasingly.

"Because I knew exactly this kind of thing would happen," Peter muttered quietly so that only Bucky could hear. "Please, _please_ don't let Stark come near me today. That is literally the worst possible thing that could happen. _Ever._ " Bucky smirked.

"Oh, so it's just Stark now, huh? I'll tell him your message, but he won't listen." Peter groaned. He knew Mr. Stark wouldn't listen, but it was worth a shot.

Bucky swung his arm off of Peter's shoulder and gave a cheeky grin and a wave.

"Bye, Peter! Have fun," He called before sauntering off. Peter let out a breath, but tensed up again when he heard a chuckle from behind him.

"You didn't really think I wouldn't have some fun, did you?" Came a voice quiet enough for only Peter to hear. He shook his head, defeated, and turned to face Nat.

"Please, Nat." She only grinned before spinning on her heel, and Peter frowned.

Was it really that easy?

"Bye, Peter! Don't forget, hair club after school! You, me, Wanda, Bucky!" She called over her shoulder. Peter could hear the smile in her voice, and he wanted. To. Die.

How was he supposed to explain knowing the Avengers? _Especially_ enough to explain Hair Club.

At least Bucky hadn't called them all young whippersnappers like last time. Peter shivered.

"What the hell was that, Penis? How much did you have to pay them to get them to act like they know you?" Peter didn't even have to look up to guess who that was.

"Oh, wait, I forgot. You're poor. So, what'd you have to do, then? Oh, I know. Bet your knees are sore, then," Flash taunted. MJ turned to him.

"That's enough, Flash. Just shut up." Peter shot her a grateful glance.

"Thanks, MJ."

"No problem, Parker. See ya around." With that, she gracefully left to continue drawing in her sketchbook (dubbed by herself as the "crisis notebook"), leaving Peter to wallow in his self pity.


	5. Chapter 5

**If I'm gonna be honest with you guys, I'm definitely having some writer's block right now. I feel kinda guilty because this chapter is totally inspired by a review from Electric Raven, so I guess I have her to thank for pretty much this whole thing.**

 **For anyone who's wondering why it's been literally so long since I last updated, I had to go back to the hospital for another week and a half and am actually writing this from the hospital lol. I'm ok though, so don't worry about me!**

 **Hope you guys enjoy! Sorry it's kind of short, but whatever. Onto the story ~**

The next stop, according to the schedule Luke had read out to them, was Bruce Banner's lab.

That wasn't too bad- at least Doctor Banner wouldn't embarrass him _too_ much, right?

Right?

Peter sighed. It could really only get worse from here.

Luke held up a hand, gesturing for them to stop, and swiped his badge.

"This is a pretty high level lab, so seriously don't touch anything, alright guys?" He gave the group a condescending look because, hey, they're high schoolers. Obviously they're going to try to touch _something_.

The mechanical doors whirred open and almost immediately a loud _bang_ exploded from inside of the large room, quickly followed by a string of curse words and a hasty

"Sorry! Sorry, I'm so clumsy," which sounded suspiciously like Bruce. The students followed Luke into the lab with looks of awe on their faces, and Peter had to admit that he had most likely looked the same when he first saw the inside of the tower.

The lab took up an entire floor and was filled with new technology, encircled by floor to ceiling hulk-proof glass windows. In one corner, some experiments that Peter had helped set up were bubbling, and in another was an intern working on fixing an AI that had malfunctioned.

"Hey, guys! You must be from Midtown High School, huh?" The class answered with hums and nods, focusing on the Bruce Banner, who was currently standing in front of them with a grin on his face.

Of course, Bruce had _his_ focus on Peter, who was now reconsidering his assumption that Dr. Banner wouldn't do anything too bad.

Bruce will definitely do something bad.

Very bad.

"Hey, Peter! What are you doing here?" Peter had never wanted to throw himself from the building as much as he now did.

"I'm on a field trip, Dr. Banner. This is my class," he gestured to the confused group of teens around him. Flash raised his hand arrogantly, and Dr. Banner pointed at him.

"Uh, how do you know Pen- I mean, Peter, Mr. Banner?" Bruce narrowed his eyes- he hated when people called him 'Mr.' instead of 'Dr.'.

"Well, Peter is Tony Stark's intern. I would've thought you guys would know that, since you go to his school." Peter could practically feel Flash's angry gaze directed at him, but didn't acknowledge him.

"Speaking of, Peter, could you help me with an experiment quickly?" he turned his focus to Mr. Harrison. "We'll be done by the time you leave, promise." Mr. Harrison was obviously as shocked as this rest of his students and just nodded mutely. "Great, thanks." he started off into the depths of his lab and Peter followed.

"Come on, Dr. Banner. Really?" Bruce grinned.

"Sorry, Peter. Tony roped me into this one, and I gotta say I'm only feeling a tiny bit bad for you so far. Besides, there's much worse coming," he paused to let Peter groan loudly. "But I really do need your help with this." Peter perked up at that, and quickly looked at the table. He loved helping Bruce, Tony, and the other scientists with projects. A few vials stood on the desk, two of them filled with orange and green liquids, and the other two corked to hold slightly tinted gases.

"I just need you to hold this one while I mix in the others, okay?" Peter agreed, suspicion gone.

Dr. Banner slowly poured the glowing liquids into another empty vial, and then motioned for Peter to undo the cork. He did so, allowing Bruce to pour in the mixture before the gas could escape. Before Peter could say anything, Bruce backed away and the vial exploded in a brilliant show of orange, purple, green, and red foam.

It really was a nice mixture of colors, but unfortunately Peter was now covered in them. He stood, shocked, and Bruce burst into laughter.

"I'm sorry, Peter, just," he choked out through laughs, "Tony suggested it and it was _genius,_ I couldn't say no." All Peter replied was a only half joking

"I hate you, Bruce."

"Since I feel kind of bad, I'll tell you who's next." Before the scientist could say any more, a delighted voice interrupted.  
"Look at Parker! He's covered in… stuff!" He groaned. _Great_. Now all of his classmates were going to see.

Soon nearly everyone in the lab was chuckling at peter's misfortune, and bruce shot him a sympathetic glance.

"Ah, it's about time for us to go. Mr. Parker, would you like to… wash off first?" Luke seemed at a loss for words once again, and Peter just nodded.

Before he left for the bathroom, he turned to Bruce and whispered,

"Please, tell me." Bruce only shook his head with a mixture of pity and amusement.

"Shuri and Wanda are teaming up, from what I hear."  
"Oh. Oh, no. No. _No._ " Peter pleaded to no one in particular. "Please just put me out of my misery now." Dr. Banner lightly pushed him in the direction of the door.

"Have fun!" he called after him.

"I'm going to die."

"You're not going to _die_ , Peter," Ned replied.

"Oh, but he is. And it's going to be _spectacular_." MJ replied.

The three were conferring after Peter had returned from the bathroom only slightly less colorful and even more afraid.

"No, Ned. MJ's right," Peter said with wide eyes.

"I'm always right," came the response from MJ.

"I _am_ going to die. And it _is_ going to be spectacular." Peter knew from experience what Shuri and Wanda could do, and so did MJ and Ned.

Shuri and Wanda were the only Avengers close to Peter's age, and had met MJ and Ned long ago.

Tony referred to the five as the 'Doomsday group' ever since they had pulled that prank on him. It had involved a lobster, about three bottles of shaving cream, and eighteen bags of sour patch kids.

According to Pepper, Tony sometimes wakes up in a cold sweat muttering something about lobsters, sour patch kids, shaving cream, or a combination of the three.

So naturally, Peter knew that if Shuri and Wanda wanted to embarrass him, they would succeed.

The only person who could rival their flair was probably Tony Stark himself, and since Tony _also_ wanted to embarrass Peter, he was going to die spectacularly.


	6. Chapter 6

**GUYS i am soooo extremely sorry for pretty much abandoning this story for like a month? I had a bunch of personal issues I was working through, which I know sounds like a big excuse but I promise it's not, and I am a-ok now. I also was going through my messages this morning and apparently this story was marked as completed - which it isn't - so some people were kind of angry about that. If you have any suggestions pleeeaasee comment them I'm struggling with a massive writers block which sucks. So um, yeah.**

 **Whoops, first time I posted the format got messed up and it was one whole paragraph so thanks to AnimeHuntress for catching that.** **Hoping to do a couple more chapters and so I'm dedicating the rest of my Saturday to writing. Hope you like it!**

Shuri and Wanda giggled, impressed at themselves for their master plan.

A few months before, they had caught Peter up early in the morning, singing to himself while he made pancakes.

Not the kind that Nat did when she was cleaning her knives (she usually hummed tunes to old russian lullabies) or the kind of tranquil singing that Steve did while he was painting.

No. Peter was _performing_ as if he was in the middle of a concert on stage.

His eyes were screwed shut, spatula at his mouth as a microphone, and he danced around the kitchen as FRIDAY blasted Umbrella by Rihanna over the speakers in the ceiling.

The scene could be used as sufficient blackmail by itself, but only Peter could make it even more embarrassing for himself.

He belted out the lyrics with a vengeance as he rhythmically made his way over to the stove until-

 _ **BANG!**_

Peter tripped and, in an attempt to save himself by flinging his arms out, knocked over Tony's half-full coffee mug, which spilled the piping hot drink all over the poor boy.

Wanda and Shuri later agreed that it was really a magnificent sight.

Which is why, upon finding out from Clint that FRIDAY recorded _everything_ that went on in the public parts of the tower, they were thrilled.

So naturally when they heard Peter was in the compound, they ran to find the video as fast as they could.

\- Back with Peter's class -

Peter whispered with MJ near the back of the group while Ned simply stood in awe of the lab before him. On one side was a wall of floor to ceiling glass windows that overlooked the city below, and on the other was a large screen usually used to display experiment results. The lab, not often used, was filled with miscellaneous items that were scrapped from old projects and advanced tech.

The lab that had once belonged to Shuri herself.

When she and her brother, T'challa, had first come to the compound, Tony had foolishly believed that the small (or at least, small in relative size to his own) lab would be enough for Shuri.

He was proven wrong when Shuri had set one foot into the lab and promptly turned to him, declaring she would be taking over his lab until he found one for her that was not 'a disgrace'.

Naturally, Peter was terrified after Bruce's warning- especially since the tour was now in a lab that Shuri and Wanda had full access to.

"Fifty bucks they do something in the next ten minutes," MJ whispered.

"No way," Peter retorted. "If I agreed to making that bet I'd be fifty dollars poorer by the end of today." Michelle only snorted in response.

"Hey, look! There's something happening on that screen over there!" The class turned their heads to follow the voice, only to find Flash pointing his finger in the direction of one wall.

Sure enough, a dim image was slowly getting brighter on the screen near the corner of the room.

 _Oh no._ Peter didn't know exactly what it was, but he knew that Shuri and Wanda had something to do with it.

Peter also knew that it was definitely going to be something that would embarrass him.

The screen was now revealing the frozen start of a video, projecting something that Peter could identify as the Avengers' kitchen. Which was on the private levels.

That confirmed that whatever was happening was because of the two girls (who Peter was starting to not like).

The film started out with nothing happening on screen, but the audio was clear and Peter's stomach dropped.

It was that song by Rihanna he had been dancing to a few weeks ago. Hadn't he been alone?

He groaned. This was going to be the end of him.

From off screen came a voice singing along terribly to the music, and then past Peter stepped into the shot.

"What the hell is this, Parker?" Flash turned and called out to him.

Peter only buried his head into his hands.

Fortunately, Shuri and Wanda had shown _some_ mercy and started the video soon before Peter tripped (it doesn't sound like mercy, but his entire class watching him sing and dance along to Rihanna for five minutes would have been so much worse).

And oh, Peter's fall was really something.

He tripped over his own feet (of course) and knocked over a coffee cup (of course), which spilled steaming coffee onto him (of course), causing his classmates to laugh harder than they had that time Anthony Johnson hit himself in the face with a basketball.

"Damn it, Shuri," Peter cursed.

"Language," scolded a voice from behind Peter just as his Spidey senses went off. He let out a defeated sigh before turning around.

"You two suck." Wanda grinned while Shuri put a hand to her chest in mock offense.

"Did you really have to show that to my entire class?"

"Only the best for our dear Peter," mocked Wanda, Wakanda's princess looking smug.

Peter made a face, opening his mouth for a retort, before realizing that he was still with his tour group.

He turned to see a large group of shocked, silent high schoolers (albeit MJ and Ned, who were currently chattering excitedly with the other two teens in the doomsday group).

Flash opened his mouth, then closed it.

"What the hell?" This time it was James who broke the silence.

"Uh, guys, this is-" Peter was cut off by Flash regaining control of his vocal cords.

"Ha, Penis Parker over here was singing along to Rihanna."

 _He really needs to get his priorities straight_ , Peter thought to himself. The Scarlet Witch and the princess of Wakanda show up and that's the biggest thing on his mind.

"Ha, Mr. Idiot over here has no sense of self preservation," Shuri snapped back. "What's your name?" Flash seemed nervous now.

 _Too late_.

"Um, Flash Thompson." Shuri snorted, a smirk on her face.

"Who names their kid _Flash_?" After a pause, she continued. "Besides, we don't like it when people are rude to our friends." With that, she stalked out of the room.

Wanda shot a wink to Peter.

"See ya soon, Pete."

With one last fiery glance at Flash, she strolled out after Shuri.

The room was dead silent before the tour guide clapped his hands and cleared his throat.

"Okay, um… If you'll follow me, we need to stay on schedule."

This field trip was only going to get worse for Peter, wasn't it?


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, first of all you guys are seriously the best? Like i got so many people saying that it was totally OK to have writer's block and even more people left suggestions which is beyond helpful.**

 **Ummm so also I swear that you can all read my mind. I have one huge google doc that has a bunch of ideas that come to me randomly and some of the things you all suggested are on my list word for word soooooo.**

 **I'm aiming for a long chapter because I haven't updated in like ten years and a lot of people have been saying my chapters are too short. I had finals last week so the past couple weeks have been crazy studying and applying for high school (wish me luck!). Finals were over this week though so I'll be finishing and posting this now!**

 **Seriously though, if you have any ideas or predictions, COMMENT THEM because I love getting messages from you guys!**

 **Ok, I'm gonna get started now- hope you enjoy!**

After what Ned and MJ had nicknamed 'The Disastrous Catastrophe' had happened, Peter was left in a much worse mood than he had been before. It wasn't because of seeing Shuri and Wanda- no, they had been one of the highlights of his day (other than the whole video prank thing). Peter was instead dreading the inevitable questions that his class would soon be crowding him with.

To be fair, he _had_ just been established as the friend of The Scarlet Witch and Princess of Wakanda in the same day. Heck, same minute.

But Peter was allowed to feel bad for himself. Because next up was lunch, and there was no way that this could go well.

"Peter. Man. You gotta slow it down," MJ warned through a chuckle.

Peter looked up at his friend, fork still in his mouth.

"Sorry dude. I have to eat a bunch now, and Mr. Stark doesn't exactly have a shortage of food." At that, Ned's eyes widened by an almost imperceptible amount and he leaned forward.

"You mean… Because you're," he lowered his voice. "You know." Peter laughed at his best friend, who had never quite been able to wrap his mind around that fact that normal old Peter Parker was also the Friendly Neighborhood Spider-man.

"Yeah." Peter was about to get up for his third plate from the lunch line when a shadow loomed over him and he sighed.

Naturally, it was Flash.

Because Flash just doesn't understand personal space (or, judging from the smell, personal hygiene).

"Still trying to convince us that you actually work for Tony Stark, Penis?" Flash smirked and Peter just sighed tiredly.

"Flash, seriously? Not to sound, like, self obsessed or anything, but literally _five_ Avengers have come up to me in broad daylight." Flash only rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. You're just not admitting you're too lame to have a real internship. I bet those Avengers just pity you, right? Because you and your aunt are so _poor_." That was it. Flash had struck a nerve and he knew it, telling from the self-satisfied smile dancing across his face.

"Don't bring my aunt into this, Flash," Peter warned. He really wasn't in the mood.

Tony, being Tony, had cameras and microphones and _JARVIS_ to watch everything in the tower, including Peter getting bullied.

Before Flash could retort, a booming voice came from across the room.

" _You are out of Pop Tarts_?!" Thor. It was Thor, of course, because why not?

The god had an odd obsession with Pop Tarts; he had ever since he first took a bite of one that Peter offered him.

It wasn't good that Thor was here, and definitely wasn't good that the cafeteria was out of Pop Tarts. Knowing Thor, it was going to start thundering sometime soon, unless-

And suddenly, the Pop Tarts were forgotten.

"Ah! Son of Tony!" Peter froze.

 _Shoot_.

Peter practically felt Flash's gaze land on him.

"Hey Thor," he said as casually as possible.

"Man of Sp-" Peter cut him off frantically.

"Ah, what are you doing down here anyway?" Thor let a smile engulf his face.

"Stark told me of your arrival, and I came to wish you a good day!" Great. Another one of Tony's plans.

Of course.

"Uh, Thor, is anyone with you, by chance?" Peter was trying to figure if Loki was there too. His presence would be both a blessing and a curse- the two had hit it off on their first meeting, and had been best friends and partners in crime ever since. He was often considered a sixth group member of the Doomsdays.

However, Loki would most definitely embarrass him and wouldn't hesitate to kill Flash if he saw him annoying Peter.

"Couldn't wait to see me?" Peter whirled around to find the source of the voice.

"Hey, Loki," Peter greeted, groaning on the inside. Flash was going to have a field day with this, because why not revel in Parker's misery?

And then the Avengers would somehow find out and Peter would be forced to give the 'you can't kill teenagers' talk _again_.

"We came down here to find you, but got distracted because Mr. Puppy-Dog-Eyes over there wanted PopTarts," Loki replied Peter's earlier question drily, taking a bite out of the green apple in his hand. Peter only nodded.

"Brother, can you believe that this foolish lunch room," Thor waved wildly to emphasize his point, "Does not have Pop Tarts?" Loki only sighed and stalked over to where Thor stood, most likely explaining that mortals couldn't help it if they ran out of Pop Tarts because Thor ate ten boxes a day.

Assuming the gods were out of earshot, Flash elbowed Peter.

"Wow, you're really committing, huh?" Peter glanced nervously to the two bickering siblings on the other side of the room. "When are you going to give up and admit that you're just some stupid loser-" He was cut off by something hitting the back of his head and falling onto the floor.

Peter decided it was, upon further inspection, an apple.

A rather familiar green apple that he was sure he had seen seconds before in the hands of a certain god with super hearing.

A god who was glowering dangerously at an oblivious Flash from across the room.

"What the hell?!" Flash muttered. He turned to face the direction that the small projectile had come from, but was greeted by yet another small food item to the face. A carrot? This time, it was Thor who looked self-satisfied.

Before Flash could go and do something stupid that would end terribly for him, a voice shouted out;

"FOOD FIGHT!"

An excited clamor rose from the students in the cafeteria, and various food items were soon being thrown viciously about the room.

Flash seemed at a loss for words, and Peter simply slipped away while the bully was distracted.

Ducking to avoid a taco that whizzed past his ear, Peter made his way over to where Loki stood, amusedly watching Thor yell a battle cry and being abruptly cut off by a tomato to the face.

"You knew exactly what you were doing, didn't you?" Peter had to practically yell over the noise.

"Of course. Don't I always?" Peter shook his head.

"No. Almost never, actually." The god hit him softly on the shoulder and laughed, Peter soon joining in.

"Yeah! He was, like, calling him names and stupid stuff like that. He was so fucking annoying-"

"Language!" Cap cut in, eliciting a glare from Shuri.

"-I totally wanted to punch him," she finished. Tony gave her a pointed look.

"But you didn't, right?" Shuri nodded regretfully. "Good. I want to be the one to wipe that little punk's smirk right off of his face."

"And you wonder why we call you a bad influence on the kids, Tony," Bruce said sarcastically.

Tony pouted like a 4 year old.

Because he is, in fact, a 4 year old.

At heart, at least.

"So, what's next on their schedule?" Steve interrupted Tony's tantrum, and Bruce looked down at a slip of paper he was holding.

He inspected it for a moment before looking up with a slight smile on his face.

"They're stopping by the training rooms after lunch."

"So, who wants a turn embarrassing Peter?" Natasha gave a pointed look at Steve, who held up his hands.

"What?" he asked, and Natasha sighed, exasperated.

"You're the only one out of us all who hasn't done anything yet-" she was cut off by a noise of contempt from Tony. "-other than Tony, but we're saving worst for last."

Steve shook his head. "I didn't even want to be a part of this in the first place, Nat. No way."

He stood stubborn until Nat gave him one of her terrifying looks and he caved.

"Fine. But someone has to at least be in the room with me so Peter knows that I was forced into this."

Clint raised his hand, grinning.

"I definitely want to see this."

"So it's settled. Cap, you've got thirty five minutes before the tour gets there."

Peter knew that something was going to happen.

Why not?

At least one of the Avengers would be in the training room for certain, he just wasn't sure which.


End file.
